


Klance fic

by LadyLightning



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: CAPS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLightning/pseuds/LadyLightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wants to work things out with Lance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klance fic

DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE


End file.
